The Girl Got Hot
by chunkmunk09
Summary: Future fic. Santana thinks that Rachel is cheating on her. It's not that angsty.  Sucky summary is sucky


**Pairing:** Pezberry  
**Rating:** R  
**Words:** 2,170  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Santana thinks Rachel is cheating on her. Futurefic  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, unfortunately.  
**A/N:** Title is from the Weezer song 'The Girl Got Hot.' All mistakes are mine. I have two things in Spanish, The translations are at the bottom. :D

We have been dating for two years, three weeks, and four days. Not that I keep track or anything, I'm Santana _Fucking_ Lopez and I don't care about those types of things. The last time I saw Rachel was four days and three hours ago, but once again, what do I care? All the phone calls have been short and the texts she sends, that are usually two pages long, have been reduced to about two sentences on average. When I saw Rachel at the park the other day she seemed kind of distant. When we hugged, she didn't smell like herself. She smelled _fruity_ and Rachel doesn't do fruity. I would know because I'm the one that teases her about the irony of her not liking the fruit like smells with her last name being Berry. When I asked her about it she tried telling me that she was trying out a new perfume. I can't believe she would cheat on me! She _knows_ I don't like cheaters, especially after Puck got Quinn pregnant when we were sixteen. She fucking_ promised_ me! Ugh! Okay, so maybe I do care some.

I love her, alright? I don't know how she tricked me into falling head over heels in love with her, but Rachel Barbra Berry holds my heart. I thought she loved me too. I _thought_ I had held her heart, too. Shut the fuck up; yes, I am a badass, but that doesn't mean I can't have a softer side reserved for the ones I love. Damn, I'm so pissed.

I have tried time and time again to talk to her about this, but she evades the questions. Either that or she _conveniently_ has a rehearsal to go to or her dads are calling. There's always an excuse. This is so frustrating. Does she think I'm an idiot or something? Something isn't right, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. There's only one way to get her to stop avoiding me. I mean, I _do _have a key to her apartment for a reason, right? Right.

* * *

"Okay, Brittany. It's getting more difficult to avoid Santana's questions. When we met at the park the other day, she said that I smelled different. I tried telling her that I got a new perfume, but she _knows_ that I was lying about that. I couldn't tell her that I had just given you a hug after we had a lunch date because then-"

"Rach. Rachel?... RACHEL!" Brittany yelled from the other line, effectively stopping the petite diva from continuing. "Finally. Alright, take a deep breath before you answer the question I am about to ask. What does she _know_?"

Rachel took a deep, calming breath before answering her blonde friend. "Well, she _knows_ I'm hiding something from her, but she _thinks_ that I'm cheating on her. I would never do that to her, she should know this. BUT, I can't just tell her why I smelled fruity because I gave you a hug. I sure as hell can't just tell her that you're transferring to Julliard for dance and are here to talk to administrators and housing before classes start Tuesday. I still can't believe that you haven't told her, by the way. She's going to be pissed at you for not telling her, and she'll be even more pissed at me for not telling her even though I knew that her best friend is moving to New York. She also doesn't know about the surprise party that's happening tomorrow, so I can't say you were helping me plan it. OH MY GOD, Brittany. She's so pissed at me right now. If she can wait a little less than twenty-four hours, everything will go back to normal."

"You're rambling again. Take a few deep breaths before going to your kitchen and taking a shot of vodka or something to take the edge off. You need to calm down before you give yourself worry wrinkles. You know those won't look good when the paparazzi track you down after your show on Broadway opens in a few months." Brittany said, trying to calm down the brunette. "Can I come over? I could help make sure everything is in order for tomorrow."

Rachel chewed slightly on her bottom lip as she thought about Brittany's question for a moment. "Fine, Britt. You can come over, I guess. I haven't bought any alcohol yet because It's one of the things on my to do list for tomorrow, but I still have some of the _Pinot gris_ here from when you brought it for the planning session the other night.

"Awesome. I'll head over in a minute. I have to throw on warmer clothes and find my boots. Oh, and Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"S may be mad at you now, but after her surprise party tomorrow she'll make it up to you. Imagine how hot the make-up sex will be this time. I bet it'll be even better than that time she thought she saw you walking into the bathroom with some random guy at The Crystal Blue barely a month after you both said 'I love you' for the first time. That was just a misunderstanding and her thinking she saw you, when you were really just getting her a drink at the bar."

"I remember that make-up sex perfectly fine, B." Rachel felt her cheeks heat up at the memory. "Go get dressed and get your ass over here. Be safe, though."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Maybe thirty. Bye!"

"Bye, see you soon!" Rachel said as she heard the door to her apartment open and close, loudly. Ending the call, Rachel stood frozen, heart beating quickly. As she turned around, her eyes went wide with shock at Santana standing there with a furious look on her face.

* * *

"S-San-Santana! Wh-What are you-" Rachel stuttered before getting interrupted.

"What the fuck, Rachel? Who were you on the phone with? Hmm?" Santana questioned. Before Rachel could reply, she continued with her questions. "Who is she? Why do you look all flustered? You look like you were caught doing something you shouldn't be doing. Is she coming over? _Mierda puta!* _I thought you said you loved me. Was that a lie Rachel? Do you love me? _¿Sabes qué? A la mierda. Soy un badass, puedo tener a nadie que yo quiero. No necesito ir a mis espaldas y hacer trampa en mí.**_"

Rachel was stood there with surprise and shock written all over her face and her mouth open. She tried to formulate words, but they wouldn't come out of her mouth. She knew Santana was pissed, she'd even told Brittany that Santana was pissed, but she couldn't help her mind from wandering. _Shit, she's yelling at me. In Spanish. Santana only speaks in Spanish if it's on the phone to her parents, when she's really pissed (like now), or when we're having really hot sex. This is turning me on so much. Does she have any idea how hot she is when she's angry? The way her chest- Wait! Did she just accuse me of not loving her anymore?_

"San, babe, I _do_ still love you. In fact, I love you even more than you could ever know. Could you please give me a minute to explain?" Rachel tried, but Santana didn't hear her and continued on her tirade.

Santana took a moment to look around the apartment, trying to find something that wasn't hers or Rachel's. When her eyes landed on the bottle of wine, Santana became even more pissed. Walking over to the kitchen counter, Santana picked up the bottle of _Pinot gris_ and turned to Rachel, fury in her eyes. "Since when do you drink this? You always told me you didn't like white wine! I can't fucking believe that you're cheating on me. It's almost my fucking birthday! Fuck, Rachel."

"SANTANA! Wait one goddamn minute!" Rachel yelled, effectively cutting Santana off. Lowering her voice to a closer to normal volume, Rachel continued. "You don't get to come into _my_ apartment and accuse me of cheating on you! I have perfectly good explanations for everything that you're pissed about, but you aren't giving me time to explain myself. If you would've waited until eleven o'clock tomorrow morning, you would understand everything. I _was_ going to wake you up in your dorm room and explain everything. I even talked to your roommate and she promised that she would be gone." She took a breath to collect her thoughts better. She didn't want to tell Santana about the party, but she knew that she had to tell her _something_. As for the wine, I don't want to tell you because it's a surprise and I promised that I wouldn't tell you. Just trust me, please?" Rachel slowly made her way over to her girlfriend and removed the bottle from her hands, placing it in the middle of the counter.

Santana looked into Rachel's deep brown eyes and could tell that she was telling the truth. Her eyes have always been really expressive like that. Santana closed her eyes as she felt the tension and anger slowly leave her body.

Rachel reached up and kissed Santana deeply after the taller brunette closed her eyes. Santana automatically deepened the kiss, uncurling the fists that she didn't even remember making. "You know, San, it really hot when you're pissed and start yelling in Spanish. It made me really wet. Don't think that I wasn't listening to you, because I was, but I do know that I'll probably have to throw this pair of underwear away," Rachel said resting their foreheads together.

"Rach, I'm sorry I freaked out on you, but you were being so secretive and you know I don't like secrets. I'm letting you get off the hook about the wine, but only because I expect an explaination in the morning," Santana said softly, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend again. "You're going to have to throw those panties away, huh?"

Nodding her head, Rachel moaned as Santana ran her her fingers up her thighs and under her skirt. Her hips bucked on their own violation before she pushed Santana up against the counter. "Fuck S. I promise to tell you everything tomorrow, but can you please fuck me _now_?"

Santana bit the Rachel's lip as she dragged the diva's boy shorts down her thighs. Running a finger through her folds, the taller brunette moaned. "I love that you still wear sinfully short skirts," she said huskily before she turned them around. "Fuck, you're dripping, baby." Picking Rachel up and placing her on the counter away from the wine bottle, Santana pulled out the bar stool and got situated on it. She placed kisses on girl's thighs, working her way to where the girl desired contact the most. Her mouth was hovering over Rachel's hot center when there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck! Just ignore it. Please, babe. This is all for you. Only you. Always you." Rachel begged the Latina.

Santana looked over at the door before looking up at the girl in front of her. Just as she was about to work her magic, the door opened and Brittany walked in.

"Hey Rach, there's a mean looking dog down the hall and it was scaring me so I just came in. I hope that's o- Oh! Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Hi Santana! SURPRISE! Rach, how come you didn't tell me S was over?" Brittany greeted enthusiastically, seemingly unfazed by the current position that her friends were in.

"Brittany!" Rachel exclaimed,as she tried to cover herself, blushing wildly. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know she was coming over." She looked over at Santana with am apologetic look gracing her features. "I was going to explain this tomorrow too, but I guess we can explain it now.. Surprise?"

Annoyed at getting walked in on,Santana looked at Rachel and said, "You so owe me for this. So much." When she realized that her best friend, that she hadn't see in months, was in the apartment, she jumped up to greet the blonde. "Britt! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

* * *

Any trace of anger I had in my body was soon forgotten after Rachel and Brittany explained everything. I was definitely surprised, and we made it up to each other over and over again that weekend. I love my girlfriend, Rachel Barbra Berry so much. I can't believe I ever doubted her. Shut up the fuck up! I'm still a badass.I'm just a badass in love. I can still kick your ass, so don't piss me off.

* * *

**Translations: **

(I used Google Translate, so if it's wrong, I apologize.)

*= Fucking bitch!  
**= You know what? Fuck it. I'm a badass, I can have anyone I want. I don't need you go behind my back and cheat on me.


End file.
